Rondok
Viciously tempered, Rondok was a low-level Noxon Demon who served as a shock troop assassin in the demonic hierarchy until he and his brother Pator were genetically altered by other demons, making them impervious to vanquish. They were later captured by good magical beings in Magic School and served as experimental specimens. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Noxon Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Shimmering, Fire Balls Test Subject Rondok and his brother Pator were used for experiments in a class that Leo Wyatt taught and were subject to repeated vanquish attempts. The two demons were splattered with vanquishing potions, hammered with spells in order to try to vanquish them but nothing worked, it only caused Rondok and Pator excruciating pain that led to a desire to seek vengeance for the treatment they received. Seeking His Revenge After Leo Wyatt was taken away from Piper Halliwell by the Angel of Destiny in otder to motivate her and her sisters Phoebe and Paige to fight the final battle, Rondok and Pator escaped containment and sought vengeance on the students responsible for their agony. : The two demons managed to tobliterate all but two of the students, Ryan and Jen. However, Rondok and Pator found Ryan and led him to Magic School where Rondok and Pator used two magical devices to shock Ryan as he lay on the floor. Rondok told him that the shoe was on the other foot and how it felt to be tormented but Christy Jenkins and a member of the Triad , Candor, appeared and told Rondok that no one was to be in Magic School and Rondok told the Triad member to "back off old man" to which Candor telekinetically blasted Rondok against the wall. As he held Rondok against the wall, he told him he was a member of the Triad and he would not be disparged by the likes of him. : Candor used his telekinetic power to crush and twist Rondok's heart, leaving Rondok to yell and groin in agony. He dropped his magical device and Ryan got up from the floor and ran off as Rondok told Pator to go after him. But Candor told him to let him go and explained that the demons were about to change the world. Rondok told him that Ryan had spent a year torturing him and Pator and they deserve their revenge. Candor told him that they shall have it but not in Magic School and not at that time. He then caused the two demons to vanish. Plotting Revenge As Ryan and Jen went to Halliwell Manor to explain their history with Rondok and Pator telling them that the two demon were unvanquishable and that they needed to find to Leo because he was the only one that knew how to vanquish them, Rondok and Pator were sent to an abandon building above ground. : Pator explained to Rondok that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but Rondok told him that the Triad sent them off like a pair of Low-Level demons, and when Pator pointed out that they were Low-Level demon, Rondok told him that Candor made them lose the with and stood between them and their revenge and that they will still make the two witches pay for what they had done. : Pator told Rondok that Candor was a Triad member, if they were to anger him, going against his orders, he wouldn't just banish them, he would send them to a fate worse than death. Rondok angrily asked Pator if he had forgotten how they had been made to suffer - trapped, hammered with spells, splattered with potions, vanquished over and over without a care for the humilation they had to endure. Pator told him that he hadn't forgotten, that no one could and Rondok told him that only two witches were left for them to catch and make suffer and that they will find them, they must find them, and make them pay. Attempted Vanquish Rondok and Pator appeared in the Attic of Halliwell Manor while Piper was talking about the two demons with Ryan and Jen, Piper told them to get down as Pator fired a ball of fire at the two youngsters, she threw a potion at Pator as threw a fire ball but all though Pator screamed in agony experiencing the pain caused by the potion, he withstood the vanquish and Rondok grabbed him by the shoulders and shimmered away. : The two demons retreated to the abandoned building where Rondok reassured Pator that they could have their revenge. But Pator was hesitant to go back to attack so soon because he feared the Charmed Ones, Rondok told him that she can't make the vanquishes last, otherwise she would have. He told him that attacking again was the only way to draw Leo out of hiding for their ultimate revenge. : Candor appeared and told them that it was revenge beyond their reach, telling them that they didn't have the power to destroy a Charmed One, without his help. Rondok questioned him, asking if he was willing to help now. Candor told them if he helped him remove a small obstacle to his goals, then he would help the two demons and they would all get what they wanted. Rondok and Pator agreed and were asked to kill Helen and Carl Jenkins, the parents of Billie and Christy. Killing Billie and Christy's Parents Rondok and Pator travelled to Helen and Carl's apartment where they waited for the perfect opportunity to attack. The two first killed Helen and then when Carl returned, they killed him as well. Vanquish The search for the two Magic School students led Rondok and Pator to Halliwell Manor, where Piper, Phoebe and Paige awaited the demons with the two students who had a plan to destroy the two demons. When Rondok and his brother appeared in the Manor, Rondok was splattered with the Noxon Demon vanquish potion and the two students recited a spell sending him to the Astral Plane, trapping him in the moment of the vanquish. Pator managed to escape however. Vanquishing Spell The spell used to destroy Rondok and later on Pator reads thus: Demon of Fire, Demon of Pain, I banish you to the Astral Plane! The Book of Shadows The entry regarding Rondok's breed of demon was emphasized by an illustration of two Noxons and a brief description and vanquish potion. The entry read: Noxon Demons Viciously tempered, these low-level minions are often used as shock-troops or assassins by more powerful demons. Use the following potion vanquish: Mix the following herbs- hemlock, wolf'sbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Low-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Vanquished by Magic School Students